wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Sablon:Elink/doc
Leírás :Externál linkeket kiegészíti ikonokkal amennyiben a lentebb felsorolt oldalak egyikére vezetne az adott link az External Links / Külső Linkek szekciókban. :Creates an external link with icon, providing a consistent standard for the External Links section. :'''A kód tartalma a http://www.wowwiki.com/Template:Elink oldalról lett másolva legutóbb ekkor: - Danixp2000 (vita) 2013. július 29., 13:27 (UTC)' ;Szintaxis * prefix = Optional prefix text before the icon. * link = URL to link to. ** url = Can be used alternatively, but is not recommended. * site = Simple name for the site, used as the link text. This should be the domain name (cleaned up, capitalized, drop the '.com', etc) or the guild name "Example Guild (Example Server US)" * desc = Optional description of what can be found at the link, placed after the link in plain text. ** title = Can be used alternatively, but is not recommended. * bydate = Optional appears after the description in 90% of font-size (smaller). ** author = Can be used alternatively, but is not recommended. Will only show if |bydate= not used. ** date = Can be used alternatively with |author=, but is not recommended. Will only show if |author= is used and |bydate= not used. * icon = Optional icon to show at start of link. Give only the image name, leave off the "File:Icon-" and "-22x22.png". If not defined, is used. Do not use just ''icon= (blank value). **Icons available (no corresponding type= parameter): **: add, delete, remove, back, down, next, up **: download, edit, lock, new, move, revert, search **: cleanup, disambig, redirect, split **: help, information, question, warning **: api, article, boilerplate, policy, stub, template **: audio, chat, email, external, externalarticle **: addon, image, imagedelete, thumbnail, map, out **: patch, player, group, popular, user **Flag icons available (no corresponding type= parameter): **: brazil, britain, china, eu, france, germany, italy, japan, korea, **: mexico, portugal, russia, spain, taiwan, usa, **Site icons available (no corresponding type= parameter): **: 25man, almostgaming, amazon, apple, armory, barnesandnoble, bneteu, bnetus, **: bradygames, classicbnet, cosmosui, crafterstome, cryptowowtcg, cryptozoic, **: darklegacycomics, dccomics, elitistjerks, elsanglin, facebook, fantasyflightgames, **: filefront, franksplace, gamebunny, gamespot, gamespy, guildprogress, icyveinscom, **: ign, joystiq, kotaku, L2R, lootables, lorecrafted, magelo, maintankadin, **: massively, mmo4ever, thenoobschool, pcgamer, pennyarcade, steam, tankspot, **: tentonhammer, twitter, upperdeck, upperdeckwow, warcraftmovies, WarcraftPets, wikia, **: worldofraids, worldofwar, wow, wowace, wowbluetracker, wowdb, wowheadnews, **: wowi, wowincgamers, wowjutsu, wowpedia, wowrp, wowwiki, **Icons available (has corresponding type parameter): **: allakhazam, bnet, bneteu, bnetus, bnetwoweu, **: bnetwowus, blizzard, blizzcon, blizzconeu, blizzconus, blizzeu, blizzus, **: blizzplanet, curse, icyveins or icyveinscom, mmochampion, petopia, sol, thottbot, **: vimeo, wikipedia, wowhead, wowinsider, youtube * type = Will automatically give the link a default styling (icon, site, title...) depending on the given parameter. Icons are defaulted to the type. Currently, the accepted parameters are: allakhazam, blizzard, blizzcon, blizzconeu, blizzconus, blizzeu, blizzus, blizzplanet, bneteu, bnetus, bnetwoweu, bnetwowus, curse, icyveins or icyveinscom, mmochampion, petopia, sol, thottbot, vimeo, wikipedia, wowhead, wowinsider, and youtube. ;Examples :This: :Produces: :This: :Produces: ;Using icons not listed :You can use icons not listed, if they are uploaded to WoWWiki. :Before using an icon it should meet the following criteria: :* The image should be a PNG with the extension .png (lowercase). :* The image should be 22 pixels high by 22 pixels wide. :* The name of the image file should be in the form: Icon-''name''-22x22.png :Before adding the icon to the list on Template:Elink/doc, please ask for feedback on Template talk:Elink. Elinkru:Шаблон:ВнешСсылка